


Happy Halloween 3

by Carliro



Series: Happy Halloween [3]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Coraline - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), Minions (2015), ParaNorman (2012), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Horror, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Our heroes enjoy a moderately uneventful Halloween, BUT THEN EVIL CUMS! WILL THEY DEFEAT it?





	

It was a stormy and dark night in Halloween. Several years passed since our heroes defeated the evil marionettes from Five Nights At Freddy’s and the even more evil and exceptionally whore We Bare Bears. They were gathered at a feast table like the ones used by the puritanical pilgrims of fabled aged, and Norman was laying on it, naked and covered with holiday pastries.

 

“Mm, these cheesecakes taste very well after they sat on your dick for an hour” said Coraline very pleasurably as she took out out with dining sticks.

 

But suddenly there was evil in the air. There was a knock on the door. Jack went to answer it, but it was blown apart by an explosion and Bayonetta had to stop time to prevent the debris from killing them. As time went back to normal they couldn’t fucking believe it. It was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..THE MIGNIONS!!!!!

 

“What the fuck do you want you yellow bastards?” said Jeanne spitefully.

 

Only it wasn’t just them. Behind them was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..KUBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

“hAHAHAHA you precious rittre heroes thought you won, but darkness wirr take over the land” said the evil boy dasterdly, “Minions, ATTACKU!”

 

Then he turned around and exposed his ass and defected a small sun, utterly obliterating the cabin with intense, searing light. To make matters even worse the Minions exploded as well, causing a series of searing lights. Existence began to be obliterated and consumed by the burning sensation of the void.

 

Thankfully, the Moon was still intact.

 

“We must hold on together!” said the Cat.

 

"For glory!" shouted Caroline.  
"For justice!" shouted Jack.  
"For love!" shouted Sally.  
"For fortitude!" shouted Mayor.  
"For prudence!" shouted Jeanne.  
"For righteousness!" shouted Cereza.  
"For truth!" shouted the cat.  
"For compassion!" shouted Meesh.  
"In name of the Moon, may these evil chinese ‘people’ be sent to HELL!!!!!!" shouted Norman, and his eyes glowed pure pink.

 

“Nnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!” SAID kUBA DESPERATELY, but he was blasted out of existence along with his evil asiatic Minions.

 

And everything went back to normal.

 

Amen.


End file.
